narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Land of Caves
The Land of Caves (洞窟の国, Dōkutsu no Kuni) is a country full of inaccessible caves and rocky soil, which makes the crossing access difficult and only by climbing. The land is positioned at the border of the Land of Mountains and it is located four countries away from the Land of Demons. In Part II, the land is briefly mentioned by Hotaru Canan as the place where she learnt the Sage Mode from bats. Hotaru states that even if the region is not as well-known as the legendary three: Mount Myōboku, Ryūchi Cave and Shikkotsu Forest, it is still a good place for meditation. Overview It is inhabited especially by a large population of bats and a few small animals (including woodrats, salamanders, frogs and snakes). As related by Hotaru, there are a few areas where the light does not reach, so they are illuminated by torches, while the others are naturally lighted by glowing worms. There it also exists an underground river that is rich in minerals and which springs from the bats' leader's chamber. As in the case of Mount Myōboku, the population of bats that lives in the caves has records of its demography in a book kept by one of the elders. The book remains in the possession of the named-elder until their death. As noted by Kōmorikuro, they have a strong life force, thus a very long lifespan compared with that of other creatures. Because some of the elder bats can use senjutsu in order to gather natural energy, their physical strength, flying speed and time, stamina, reflexes and perception (echolocation) enhance. As one of the bats - who saw Hotaru for the first time - affirmed, the last human that visit their territory and learnt the Sage Mode from his race, had come before the First Shinobi World War and was a Iwagakure ninja. In order to enter Sage Mode, the person who is training must sit upside down, bounded to the cave ceiling, perfectly still, becoming one with nature, while keeping their hands folded on his or her chest. If not, she or he will start turning into stone (i.e. a stalactite or any other speleothems forms). Inhabitants *Kōmorimaru (Great Bat Sage) - Chief Bat *Kōmoriryukyu (Female Elder Bat) *Kōmoriendo (Male Elder Bat) *Kōmorikuro (Hotaru's summon) Known Summoners *Hotaru Canan Trivia *''You are freely to use this location if it helps to develop your character/plot/etc.'' *The bats that achieved the Sage Mode can store the "senjutsu chakra" (仙術チャクラ, senjutsu chakura) into a fūinjutsu seal, which is located on their backs, between the shoulder blades. Hotaru learnt this technique from Kōmorikuro. *Despite not being inhabited by humans, the land has its own underground capital city named City of Bats (コウモリの首都, Kōmori no Shuto). The city has its own restaurants and bars within it, as well as its own shops and markets. Reference *The Land of Caves is an original land created by Miroslava Banshí for the Naruto RPC Universe. *The image was edited in BeFunky - Photo Editor. *Hotaru Canan is a OC created by Miroslava Banshí for the Naruto RPC Universe. Category:FINAL Category:Location Category:Summoning